This invention relates to trash compactors.
One presently known method for disposal of trash involves the use of large trash compactors which may be periodically loaded onto flat bed truck trailers and hauled to land fills for emptying. These trash compactors include an elongated container having at one end a hopper for inserting the trash. A compactor blade is pivotally mounted at the hopper end of the container and is actuated by hydraulic means for compacting the trash toward the opposite end of the container. Compactor blade is pivoted about a horizontal axis at the bottom of the container and pivots about this axis to force the trash toward the opposite end of the container.
Various means have been utilized for applying the compacting force to the pivoting compactor blade. However, the means for applying the force to the compactor blade must fit within a rather confined area. Therefore, a problem which is commonly encountered is the ability to apply a substantial force to the compactor blade during the initial pivoting movement of the blade. Furthermore, as the blade pivots from its initial position throughout an arc of approximately 90.degree., the mechanism for applying force to the blade must adapt to these varying positions so as to apply sufficient force to the blade.
Toggle linkages can be used for applying the force from a hydraulic extensible cylinder to the pivoting blade, but certain problems are encountered with the use of toggle linkages. When a toggle linkage is in a folded position, it is capable of applying only a small force to the blade, and when the toggle linkage is in an expanded position, it applies a significantly greater force to the blade. Consequently, the force during the initial stroke of the blade is often inadequate with the use of toggle linkages, and the force applied to the blade at the end of the compaction stroke can be so great as to do physical damage to the blade.
Another problem encountered with presently known compactors is the difficulty in providing a counterbalance for the hopper door. These doors are often very heavy, weighing as much as 500 pounds, and a counterbalance is necessary in order to permit the person using the container to lift the hopper door with ease. Usually a spring is utilized for a counterbalance, but the force applied by a spring varies as the spring expands and contracts. Similarly, as the door pivots upwardly, the vertical downward moment of the door about the door's pivotal axis changes. The result of these factors is that presently known doors often fly upwardly after they are initially opened, thereby creating the danger that the person opening the door may be hit by the rapid upward movement of the door.
Another problem encountered with presently known devices is the danger that the compactor blade may become actuated during the time that trash is being inserted into the hopper. Accidental actuation of the compactor blade during the time that trash is being inserted could result in physical injury to the person inserting the trash.